Conventionally known as a cushioning clip, this kind of clip is disclosed in JP 2003-202043 A for example. This cushioning clip is composed of a cushioning part, for receiving the movement of a movable member approaching a stationary member at a location close to an end of the movable member, and a mounting part, for mounting the cushioning part to a predetermined location of the stationary member. Since the cushioning part is elastically deformed in order to absorb an impact force caused upon receiving the movement of the movable member, the cushioning part is formed of a flexible material suited for this function (e.g., rubber, elastomer resin, or the like). Since the mounting part is constructed of a clip or the like for elastically engaging with the stationary member, the mounting part is formed of a rigid material suited for this function (e.g., polypropylene resin). Such a cushioning clip is designed for use in, for example, various opening and closing parts of an automobile (e.g., the lid of a glove compartment, a side door of a vehicle body, a hood, and the like).